Four walls to the audience
by Gothicruby
Summary: Ace Bunny is a struggling stunt-man, desperate to break into the acting career. His grandfather is one of the most beloved Looney Tunes in history. Join us as Ace desperately tries to land himself that part as the leader of the Loonatics.


**Four walls to the audience**

**1**

"I _just_ can't...get ovah...what _Ned_ said!"

"Nose up; ya'll getcha air in easier,"

"I _just _can't get ovah...what _Ned_ said!"

"Breathe it through,"

"I _just_ can't get ovah what _Ned..._said!"

"A little deeper,"

"I _just_ can't get...ovah-"

"Through ya diaphram!"

"Would ya let me get da line _out _foirst?"

And with that the innocent page he'd been reading from found it's way slapped hotly at the young rabbit's hips and breezing right through his fingers.

Ace groaned as he watched it gravitate under the couch nearbye.

Cool, inky eyes merely flickered over the figure opposite, his stiff stance slackening at the bother.  
"Lines aint yer focus 'ere kiddo," head tilting as the carrot crunched through the sides of Bugs' teeth "It's yer delivery-ya need t'shake dat stiffness outta yer voice,"

"What stiffness?" his grandson's features ruffling as he bent down close to scrape his script out from under where he was perched,

"Da way ya emphasize yer words; it's just not flowin' right," another crunch as he watched the boy scuffle below "Feels hollow, distant; just doesn't get me inta dis situation,"

"How'd ya know? Ya didn't even lemme finish tellin' ya d'situation,"

"And I won't letcha 'till it sounds interestin'."

The carrot snapped hastilly as Bugs was suddenly bombarded with the shimmer from two gleamingly dissappointed baby-blues,

"Harsh,"

A mild chew as he watched one of Ace's brow deflate slightly "But true." his pink nose twitched him back into form "Look it aint a big deal; ya just gotta stop breakin' it up so much an' get it in one range,"

"But wouldn't dat make it all..." he grunted, fingers twisting and flexing around the dust beneath the plus "Ya know," his arm seemed to lock "Monatone?"

"Not if ya can breathe yer emotion into it," the elder of the two leaned over on his knees, glancing under as his heel was knocked against a gloved wrist "Check behind d'couch."

The teenager reared up onto his knees with another sigh, shoulders shrugging back down against his neck "T'ink it's gone," another thoughtful blink "But I t'ought I was emotin' ok, right?"

"Ehh," Bugs leaned back into the cushions with a shrug, arm draping lazilly over the arm of the couch "I got d'annoyance, da problem is when it staggers; hams it all up." and he couldn't help but chuckle as his young relative fell forward to groan to the couch. "Relax doc, ya still gotcher foot in de door, remember?" flicking the carrot stub over to the bin as a corner of his mouth rolled upwards in a titter "What was it again? Hawk-Hounds?"

"Hound-Foirce."

"Right, right; Hound-Foirce." he scratched an ear-tip thoughtfully; recalling how those brightly-coloured, spandex suits and over the top dance routines-no, _'combat postures'_ brought him many hours of laughter "Ya still got yerself an alright deal dere fer now."

Call it a hunch, but Bugs couldn't help be suspicious at the younger bunny's wince "_Right_?..."

"Well..." Amazing how the pattern on that wallpaper behind his grandfather suddenly seemed so _vibrant_-the texture just beckoned his gaze and demanded his attention,

"Ya still gotcher job on set, right?" the old actor sat straighter against the chair,

"Ya know, I t'ink It mighta just slid out d'back 'ere," bouncing back on a knee, Ace began to inspect around the side of the velvet furnishing's borders "Lemme just-" he halted as he felt two of his jeans' loop-hole's snagged against firm fingers,

"What happened dis time?" a sigh as the boy was dragged back and beckoned up beside Bugs.

The blue-eyed one passively hoisted himself up "Just joiks on set,"

"Directah, kid, directah,"

"Dere's a difference?" both males supressed the oncoming smirks

"Whatcha do?"

"I just t'ought, ya know..." He let a foot brush curiously against the carpet "Maybe d'yellow hound din' wanna keep gettin' pinned undah a grate, or a truck dis time 'round" a shrug "Ya know, maybe was time fer 'im t'get a few hits in 'imself,"

Bugs couldn't help but lower his lids against a raised brow "Like, 'round the chops o'dat red hound again."

"But gramps he keeps knockin' me outta d'frames," Ace's ears flattened slightly as he hunched under Bugs' gaze "And 'cos he keeps knockin' me out, d'directah takes it out on all o'us, and we keep blowin' the budget on re-shoots, an' 'cos we're re-shootin', we're exhausted an' annoyed, an' 'cos we're exhausted, we _keep_ screwin' up the simple stuff, an' 'cos we're annoyed, he _keeps _knockin' me outta dere, and-!" he slapped down against the cushions, delfated once more "Ya see where dis is goin', right?" he matched a skeptical stare for a tired one "Never gettin' outta d'understudy rut,"

"Problem solved dere, den." and another carrot was pulled from the bowl resting beside his arm "Keep at it an' pretty soon ya mug'll be on Warner's Studio's hall of fame," another crunch to ease his tension "Be great, mobbed by security guards, autographed against d'banned records; all ya ever wanted."

"Ya know what I mean." fingers dragged against taught lids; spying his script's sheet just off to his side "I just gotta get me act togedder an' try an' snag a part somewhere," he snatched his page up and smoothed it over "Ya know...actually talkin' infront of 'camera...not just..."

Bugs' stare seemed to allay as his grandson's sunk towards the print below him; stilling.

"Ya know-"

"I wanna act gramps." he didn't deter his line of sight.

"But dya wanna entertain?" that got him a peek,

"T'ought it was d'same t'ing?"

The elder one let another snicker go as he polished off another carrot "Only if ya woirk at it,"

Ace's face contorted as he failed to bite back a grin, before suddenly slapping himself up to eye the older rabbit with a mocking glare; the cheek of which rivaling his own "Can so entertain!" sniggering: the younger bunny began to clamber haphazardly over his struggling forebearer's form to snag himself a carrot, before bouncing back to his own place.

Composing himself, he leaned over against the back of the dented cushion, head lolling lazilly to its side "Ehhhh," he chomped the vegtable obnoxiously against the front of his teeth "Whatshup Doc?" before grinning a mouth full of orange.

While not impressed, it didn't exactly go to waste against Bugs' slight laugh "Lovely," he snagged the mutilated vegtable back from nimble fingers "But getcher own, doc."

_**Tbc...**_


End file.
